Just Sing
by holding.tight
Summary: My story about... well, read and you'll find out. Contains Ville Valo and several of his band mates in a sort of story.... just read :P


**Just Sing**

****** THIS is MY story, so anyone takes it and i will cut someones head off.... no jokeing... so yah, just don't!  
thanks :D**

I nervously glanced down the street, waiting for the train to come along. Everything was supposed to be there already, and as comforting as that might sound, it was nothing great for me. Beside me stood my friend, Sloan. He was also the drummer of my band and had set me up for this in the first place.  
"Why do I have to do this?" I asked, grabbing his arm and pulling on his coat a bit?  
"What? I thought you said you wanted to sing with Ville, and what a better place than on the train?"  
We had been on a break with the band in Edmonton and someone had mentioned to us a train that they had laid the track for in 1908 and the band H.I.M. This set Sloan's mind into overdrive and before I could protest I was there, waiting, with Ville and Burton and my guitarist Reggie on the train. They had everything set up for us to play a nice song while everyone coming home from work listened and stared at out stupidity. I was not looking forward to this in any way.  
"Couldn't it be later tonight? Maybe when there are less people around?"  
"No, Ville is buys. He actually likes to sing to the crowd and they have a show tonight. No more complaining."  
Sloan understood that I loved singing, but just not in front of people. It may not make any sense to anyone else, but that was why I was such good friends with him.  
It had started at school, when a battle of the bands competition was announced and Sloan, not being much of a friend at the time, had run off to find some band mates. He was big into music, along with myself, but we only talked because we listened to the same thing. I had no musical talent as far as I was concerned. Only when he became desperate for a singer did he look to me when he snuck into my house. He caught me singing along to my favorite song and then handed me the lyrics to his song that he was playing for the battle of the bands competition.  
"I can't sing in front of anyone, Sloan," I had told him, but that didn't matter, and I was pulled onto the stage anyways. Of course, only for me to walk right back off after looking at my classmates.  
"What's wrong?" Sloan had asked, rather annoyed.  
"I told you, I can't sing in front of people."  
"And why not?"  
Choosing to trust him, I explained to Sloan about my parents and why never had I sung in front of anyone since I was four. He let me off the hook that time, even though he continuously pushed me into the singing, and even though I'm sure he didn't understand it at all, he didn't question it. He never said a thing about my dad after that either, or about why he had to leave. It was something that haunted my past, and I didn't, under any circumstances, want to have to think about it or go through it again.  
A pull on my arm brought me back to what was happening and I noticed the train was sitting in front of me. Sloan had the biggest grin on his face as he jumped on and pulled me with him. I was greeted by the sight of a full train and the guys standing in the middle of it all. Ville and Burton of H.I.M gave me a warm welcome; Obviously Sloan had talked to them before, and Reggie had a smile on his face telling me that he had been let in on something as well.  
The song had been picked previously so that everyone knew their parts, and Ville handed me a microphone. I looked at it, then at all the people, and then at Sloan. Al that plagued my thoughts was the wondering if I could actually go through with it all. My choices were limited though as the train began moving and I no longer could get off until the next stop, halfway across the city. Edmonton was a rather big city, so that would be a long time. Then Reggie, Burton, and Sloan started playing, cutting off my option of actually talking to them about it. Now my only choice was to sing and get it over with, or look like a fool for letting my past get the better of me.  
"Close your eyes," Ville told me, "And just sing."


End file.
